


A Prince's Fury

by Estel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko's rage at his father funneled into some spontaneous poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Fury

If I had words I would tear down the sky.  
I would rip the sun from its constant path  
I would make it hear my rage before I  
Released us all from its tyrannous wrath.  
Mighty is the fire that burns to bring day  
But I bare the scar that cannot forget  
That what brings light can scorch new life away  
And there nothing grows but hate and regret.  
So give me words that I might find some rest  
And should it bring night, new light be my quest.


End file.
